A Harem King's Fun
by Giriko-99
Summary: Just a lemon fanfic of Issei and his Harem. Nothing really extraordinary. Anyways, this is rated M for mature audiences. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Rias x Issei

**Chap 1: Rias X Issei**

A/N: this is my first high school DxD lemon series. I'll try to see if I can do my best on this story since I haven't done this before. But regardless I'll try my best.

Please enjoy.

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

A young brunette teen was walking through the streets at night after a long day of finishing up daily contracts. Wearing the uniform of Kuoh Academy, albeit he wore a red T-shirt underneath his black blazer along with matching pants and tennis shoes. The contract that he was assigned was to help out an old lady with her garden and other house chores that she can't do as a result of her age. At first the brunette man thought that it wouldn't be that hard but in fact the old lady had a big portion of land. That was something he wasn't really fond of.

The young man muttered,

"After a hard day's work, a guy as awesome as me needs some rest. Wonder how Rias is doing..."

The brunette is none other than Issei Hyoudou. Now many of the girls, besides his harem, paint him in a bad light due to his perverted nature. He along with his two best friends, Matsuda and Motohama, were dubbed as the "Perverted Trio". Can't blame him really since he couldn't control his hormones during puberty. But besides being a breast-loving pervert he is hard working if he puts his mind and effort into it. Issei cares deeply for his friends and those close to him. His bravery and caring nature was what made the women in his harem fall in love with him.

The breast-loving pervert and future harem king was already thinking of his beloved woman, Rias Gremory. Now you may be wondering why he would be thinking about her. Well let's go back in time shall we? The first encounter that Issei had with the red head heiress is when he saw her through the window. Now that may not be such an interesting first encounter but that was when Issei witnessed such a beauty. Red hair, emerald eyes, a face that rivals a goddess, along with a body that many women desire, she is the epitome of an angel. Kind of ironic since she was from a wealthy and influential devil family, the Gremory Clan. Issei saw her a couple of times but one look was enough for his perverted brain to capture and store in his internal files. But her looks are not that for show. An intelligent person along, she was hailed as the "Onee-sama" of Kuoh Academy along with her longtime friend, Akeno Himejima.

Sad thing for Issei, she's out of his league. Rias was what any man would call the perfect woman. Intelligence, grace, and the astonishingly beauty of hers would make any man want her. Any man would be lucky to have her as their girlfriend and maybe a wife for that matter. Compared to her, Issei was just the polar opposite. He had average grades, lecherous to the point where most of the girls would be turned off by it. He was a bit handsome but wasn't an Adonis, and he came from a working class family. To Issei, he could try and get close to Rias but even if he was, she was just too far from his reach.

That was his mentality before the two started their relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend.

However, one fateful day changed Issei's life forever. A young beautiful raven haired girl by the name of Yuuma Amano asked Issei out on a date. Being the ecstatic teen he was, Issei agreed to it. He chose the day of the date, planned everything and all that jazz. I mean with a first date, Issei can't have any bad impressions. At the end of the date, he was killed by Yuuma Amano, or rather Raynare, at the park on zero hour. The feelings of betrayal and heartbrokeness welled up in his chest. How could such a beautiful woman such as herself, kill him? After all the planning on his first date and impressing his "girlfriend" his reward was death.

Looking up to the orange and yellow sky as he was bleeding out from the fatal attack. All hopes were fleeting from his being in a manner of minutes. However, the card that the strange woman gave him from before glowed red. Shock and trauma settled in his body and before he was reincarnated as a devil, the Gremory heiress appeared before him. The redhead looked at his dilated eyes, but before he died, Issei heard these words that would ultimately turn his life around.

"You will devote your life to me."

Those exact words allowed him to have a second chance in life and he was forever grateful for it. After Issei's reincarnation as a devil, Rias woke up naked next to him the next day and thought that it was all a dream. Unfortunately it wasn't and that was when Rias explained to Issei that he is her slave. It may sound bad at first but quite the opposite. The Gremory Family is quite known to treat their servants as if they are part of their family. If the servant was that special then a Gremory would definitely spoil him/her. And that was especially true with Issei's case.

After Rias explained to Issei how he is no longer human but a reincarnated Devil, he was skeptical at first. After all, don't people associate devils and demons with evil desires and pleasure? Issei never knew that they even exist. Plus the Gremory heiress told the brunette that he was the one housing the famous Sacred Gear containing the Welsh Dragon, Ddraig.

Well so much for living a normal human life. But then again, it would have been boring. After that, he continued to train himself until he was comfortable with his powers.

However, one day, he met Rias's fiance, Riser Phoenix, and he wasn't really fond of that bastard. He could already tell that she didn't really like that guy and he can tell why. He's arrogant due to his immortality thinking that he was invincible. Well Issei can't let his beloved president be whisked away from his hand so he challenged Riser to a rating game. Rias didn't like the idea of her beloved pawn challenging the son of the Phoenix Clan. She didn't want to get him injured or even worse, killed on a Rating Game. Plus Rias wasn't really that experienced in a Rating Game unlike Riser so that proved to be a disadvantage. But knowing Issei didn't back down from it.

For weeks Rias's peerage trained and trained so that they could get stronger. When the day arrived, Issei along with the rest of the peerage fought rather valiantly. But as the Rating Game went on, both Riser's and Rias's peerage were eliminated from the match leaving Issei to fight Riser. Issei tried his hardest to beat his arch nemesis. Even if he wielded the best Sacred Gear, it didn't matter whether if he won or not since he couldn't find a weakness towards an immortal person. Riser ruthlessly beat Issei until he couldn't move. Just when he was about to finish him off, Rias couldn't bear to see her beloved servant get killed so she surrendered to him and agreed to be his fiance.

Issei was devastated when he lost the fight. The last time he saw her, he couldn't even bear the pain of seeing Rias in tears. Where was the Gremory Heiress that was calm and affectionate go? Issei fell into a depression, and started to confess his true feelings out loud. Just as he was finished, he got a visit from Grayfia. At first he was quite surprised to see her but she told him that she has never met a devil that was true to their feelings. Giving him the card to the engagement party, Grayfia left.

After that Issei then went back to the engagement party and challenged Riser one last time. But this time, he won and successfully broke the engagement. As the engagement was broken, the two went through many adventures and Issei finally confessed his deep feelings for her. Rias was happy that he felt the same as her and the two went from being friends to now lovers.

Now coming back to our young hero. Issei arrived at the newly renovated luxurious house and opened the door. As he went in, he went into the kitchen area to see Rias cooking something. Issei loves her cooking and she was the one that would always make their bento every morning. Entering the kitchen, he saw her wearing an apron but had her Kuoh Academy uniform on and wore some fluffy house slippers. Issei couldn't believe what he saw.

" _Man she looks like a house wife and it suits her well! I'm so lucky to have her as my girlfriend! Thank you so much for having me this second chance Maou-sama!_ " Issei thought to himself before he let her know that he was home.

"I'm home Rias." Issei said to her.

"Welcome home my love~." Rias went up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Smells nice around here. What are you cooking for dinner?"

"I decided to have some fine Mediterranean dishes for tonight. How does that sound?"

"Sounds nice. Plus I think its nice to have some diversity in it as well. I'll take a shower before I have dinner with my lovely girl." said Issei.

"That's fine. But please don't take too long my lovely Ise-kun or else the food will get too cold." Rias said to him in a cute voice.

"Don't worry. I won't let your hard work go to waste."

Issei kissed her again on the cheek before he left the kitchen and towards the bathroom. As he entered, the bathroom was rather magnificent. The size can easily hold up to as many as six or seven people. Lavish showers were installed in there along with a rather large bathtub that could fit in the same amount of people in it. What's even interesting is that there is a sauna to the right of the shower stalls.

"I guess Mr. Gremory wanted Rias and I to live comfortably since I am engaged to her. Not that I'm complaining." Issei muttered.

The Red Dragon Sacred Gear wielder sat in the warm waters of the bath and enjoyed the feeling of the bath. While he was taking his bath, Ddraig, the Welsh Dragon, spoke to him.

" **So I see that life has turned up in your favor partner.** "

"No kidding about that. Sure it was a slow start and all, but with everything that I along with the rest of my friends went through, I would say it was worth it. I wouldn't trade being a devil for anything else." Issei said to his longtime partner.

" **But there is one thing that I'm quite surprised that you haven't done yet.** " said Ddraig.

"What would that be?"

" **I'm quite surprised that you haven't consummated your relationship with your mate. Isn't that your dream partner?** "

"W-well there's an order to things. Sure her body is really tempting me to jump on her and just make her a woman. The fact that she sleeps without anything on is testing my resolve. I mean her bountiful breasts, her curvaceous figure, along with her long and sexy legs makes me want to take her. I'm still quite surprised that I haven't even lost myself to my hormones."

Issei blushed but at the same time his nose bled as his perverted mind could only think of such provocative positions that he along with his fiancee are in.

Ddraig sighed at his partner's prudishness.

" **Ironic coming out from your mouth partner. You're a devil which means you can do whatever you want without having to sin. I also can't believe that a mega pervert like you is already becoming a prude. After all the porn mags, doujins, and perverted fantasies you always dream of you coward out like a pussy. Did you lose your balls or something?"** said Ddraig.

"Hey! I still have a pair and no I'm not being a damn pussy! Even a mega pervert like myself can't just go around screwing women left and right. I mean there's a limit to how perverse I can be." said Issei.

" **Tch. Whatever I still believe that you're being a prude about this. Just get in there and have some fun with that woman. I don't think its that hard. Prudes these days...** "

Ddraig cut the connection between him and his partner. Issei just sighed at this and he got off the bathroom. As he got dressed, he went back to the dining room and started to eat along with the rest. Finishing up dinner, Issei went back to his massive room and laid on the big queen sized bed.

" _Man what to do...I mean the rest of the girls and Kiba are in Hell doing some sort of training or helping out Mrs. Gremory._ " Issei thought.

But then realization hit him like a train.

" _Shit! I'm alone with Rias...meaning that...don't tell me that we are going to swap our first times?! Holy shit! I'm not ready yet...or am I..._ "

Issei kept on musing until he saw the lights turned off. The brunette was wondering what was happening until he saw a shadow of a rather shapely figure. But thanks to his devil powers, he can easily see through the dark and his mind went into overdrive at what he saw.

His beloved fiancee, Rias, was wearing a silky black lingerie that accentuated her curvaceous yet toned figure. Her creamy skin made it even more tantalizing to look at. Sure Issei has seen her wearing some provocative sleep wear and even slept next to him naked. Just then she slowly approached the brunette in a seductive manner while she swayed her hips a bit.

Finally approaching her intended target, she then whispered into his ear saying,

"Issei-kun. I want you...I need you...I've been waiting for this moment you know?"

"R-Rias-chan. D-do you m-mean-"

"Yes my sweet Issei. I too also desire this from you~." Rias

" _Shit I'm going to lose my virginity! Hell yeah! Come on now Issei. Give Rias-chan a good time and don't fuck this up!_ " though Issei.

* * *

 **[Lemon Time ladies and gentlemen. If you don't want to read this then skip it.]**

Rias then proceeded to kiss Issei with much passion and that was when all reason left the window. His primal instincts went on a rampage like a beast ready to be unleashed from its eternal prison.

Issei and Rias were having the battle of tongues as these two virgins are now going to give themselves to the other. This wasn't their first kiss mind you. There had been occasions where the two kissed but never this passionate. Issei may have been a pervert and watched a lot of porn but watching was way different than the actual thing. The results were astronomically different by far. Plus it was his beloved Rias that he's doing it with causing these feelings of love and lust to increase ever more.

The two lovers passionately kissed while trying to see who can win this little warfare. But it seems that Issei's instincts won and he now explored around her mouth like a rover in an unexplored planet. He could easily taste the mint toothpaste that was present in her mouth and he wanted to have some even more. While he was kissing her, he took off her black bra while Rias took off his shirt.

Issei felt the cool air hit his chest so he went ahead and hugged Rias. Her breasts squished on his chest but the two didn't let their kiss end. Rias moaned at the kiss and she wanted more of her lover to keep it up. But it seems that Issei wanted to do something else. Leaving her lips causing her to groan in dissatisfaction, he went towards her neck nipping and trying to mark her as his.

"Oh Issei!~" Rias whined cutely towards her lover.

Successfully leaving a hickey, Issei retracted from her mouth causing her to emit a cute whine. But he didn't leave her unsatisfied. He lazily trailed his tongue from her neck towards her collarbone giving her little kisses on them. She giggled at the affectionate action he was giving her. The moment Issei was already at her breasts, he liked the way her twin orbs of flesh looked.

"Rias I can't say this more than enough. Your breasts are really beautiful and big. Just the way I like them." said Issei.

"Oh you're embarrassing me~." Rias blushed at the statement.

Issei couldn't take it anymore and started to gently grope her breasts causing her to moan. He noticed that Rias nipples are started to get erect which prompted him to touch them. Rias moaned as he started to play around her nipples which were sensitive. The young brunette then bit on one of them causing his redhead lover to gasp.

"Oh!~ That's so good. Keep doing that."

Issei's mind went on autopilot and did just that. He wanted to pleasure her to great heights and that was the only thing on his mind. While he was playing with her twin orbs, Rias's member started to soak her panties. Her mind couldn't think of anything other than wanting Issei to fuck her right here right now. Issei decided to do an experiment and bite the nipples a bit harder causing her to scream.

"I-Issei!~ Not so hard~. They're sensitive you know?" Rias said to him.

"O-oh sorry! I didn't mean to do that." Issei apologized to his redhead lover.

"That's okay. Just as long as you know then its alright. Let's not spoil the mood shall we?"

Issei nodded and continued his ministrations. After a few minutes or so of pleasuring Rias, he left her breasts and went south. He trailed his tongue towards her taut stomach giving her a few kisses here and there. Rias moaned at that and the moment her brunette fiance reached towards her sacred place. She moaned a bit louder at the contact of his face mashing her panty-clad pussy.

Issei took a whiff of her scent and it was driving him crazy. She smelled like a freshly dug out spring in the forest and he couldn't help but get addicted with her scent. Rias however, was embarrassed at the action he was doing.

"I-Issei-kun~. Don't smell me like that~. I'm embarrassed." Rias moaned.

"Don't worry Rias, I actually liked the way you smell. A rather addicting one if you ask me."

Issei proceeded to take her panties out from her leaving her completely exposed to her lover. Just like in his perverted fantasies, Rias had her pussy shaved which made her all the more beautiful. He looked at the wet member and his instincts screamed at him to ravage her.

Rias moaned at the contact of his tongue licking her. Issei really liked the sweet taste her wet pussy and he continued to lick some more. While he was licking her, his dick started to get erected making him groan as the tent touched the mattress of the bed. He just couldn't wait to fuck her senseless and her cute moans were just driving him over the edge.

" _Damn it! If she keeps on moaning like that, I might end up cumming on the spot. No I have to be patient and for now, she has to enjoy this service I'm giving to her._ " Issei thought in his mind.

"Oh Issei-kun~! Keep licking me!~" Rias screamed.

Issei of course obliged. While he was eating her out, he saw a rather little bulb erected underneath the hood of her pussy. Rias couldn't keep her moans down as her lover kept on licking and eating her out. Just then he decided to go ahead and touch the little bulb causing her to scream.

"I'm cumming!"

Rias's emerald eyes rolled back as she gushed a fountain of her love juice on her lover. This caught Issei off guard as he couldn't believe that Rias was a squirter! Of all the perverted fantasies he has of her, he didn't imagine this one. After she was done with her orgasmic high, Issei saw her pussy squirt little bursts of her love juice and he didn't want to let one drop go to waste. Rias whimpered as Issei's mouth was on her pussy. After that little episode Issei saw her body spasm and he knew that watching all of those porn paid off.

"I didn't know you were a squirter." said Issei.

Rias couldn't reply to his comment. Her mind couldn't think straight as she was still on cloud nine. Issei decided to let her rest for a while so that she can pleasure him. Once she returned to Earth, Rias looked at the tent that was straining in his underwear. Seductively crawling up to him, she pulled the piece of clothing off from his hips which caused her to blush at the erection. His erected manhood was standing at a good 10 inches and she felt herself getting wet at the lewd thoughts of that tower entering her depths.

Gently touching the erect tower, she got a throaty groan as her response. She continued to pump his erection while Issei kept on moaning her name like a mantra. The Gremory heiress continued to service her beloved by gently touching his balls causing him to groan a bit louder.

"T-that feels so good."

"What do you want me to do my beloved Issei?~" Rias said to him seductively.

"I want you to do more." replied Issei.

"I could tell that you want more but you have to be specific my lovely slave~. Tell me. What is it that you want your beloved fiancee to do to you?"

Rias was such a tease now and Issei didn't really like that. Rias then started to pull her hands out from his erect manhood leaving Issei to be a bit dissatisfied.

"P-Please lick my dick. I want you to lick it." said Issei.

"Since you said please, I can't deny you this pleasure. Please enjoy my service darling~."

Rias slowly kissed the mushroom head of her beloved causing him to moan. She noticed that some precum started to leak out from his manhood. Getting a taste sample, she found out that it was a bit salty but didn't mind it. In fact she was getting addicted to Issei's taste. Rias then slowly licked the ten inch monster while her tongue licked the veins memorizing each of its shape. Issei threw his head back as he was teasingly being licked by his lover.

"S-so good." Issei moaned.

Rias smiled lustfully at that and she continued to teasingly lick his shaft more. Issei didn't like the fact that she was going so slow with this.

"Rias. Please don't tease me."

"Oh. What do you want me to do my love?"

"I want you to take my dick in your mouth!"

Rias obliged and she took his member one inch at a time. Issei was about to lose it as she took him in her mouth. But he was resilient to not cum. After all it would be a blow to his manly pride if he came too early. The heiress's tongue licked all around the skin of the shaft causing him to shiver. Rias was really satisfied to see her lover being pleasured and so she continued to do her pleasurable ministrations to his tall member. She started to bob her head up and down causing Issei to experience a mind blowing BJ.

He could feel his penis being sucked by her tight mouth and he was trying all his hardest not to come right here and there. But it seems that Rias had something else in mind. Taking her mouth off from it, she enveloped his manhood with her breasts causing him to groan at this pleasure.

"So how do you like my breasts Issei-kun?" asked Rias seductively.

"Oh I really like them so much! They're fantastic!" Issei replied to her while he moaned at the soft flesh encasing his dick.

"Well then I guess I have to go a bit faster since you liked it so much."

And Rias did just that. Rias pumped his dick with her breasts and that was when Issei couldn't handle it anymore. He exploded his load while emitting a loud groan of pleasure. Rias's face was splattered with his essence and she could smell a perverted scent that it was emitting. But she didn't mind it. It just numbs Rias's mind all the more.

Rias then started to position his penis to her vagina. The Gremory Heiress lowered herself, slowly taking his giant monster one inch at a time. She could feel her walls being stretched painfully but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be joined with her beloved Issei as one flesh and body.

Issei moaned at how tight and soft her pussy was. The tightness was out of this world and the walls were clenching around him like satin pillows trying to smother his giant penis. Issei of course was worried that she was hurting herself as her face expression showed that of pain. But Rias didn't stop. She kept on going until he felt a barrier.

"R-Rias. Are you sure you want to do this? I-I can tell that this will hurt you quite a lot." said Issei.

"I'm ready for this my beloved."

Rias then took the rest in and she threw her head back in pain. She felt her hymen being torn and the act of becoming one is now complete. She felt the tip of Issei's manhood kiss her cervix while Issei felt her walls tighten a bit. After a few minutes, Rias started to move. At first it was painful but as she kept up with her bouncing movement, she was receiving the pleasure that was to be expected. Issei was finally a happy man as he now lost his virginity to the woman that he loves.

"O-oh Issei! It feels so good! I can't stop!" Rias screamed as she felt the electrifying shock of her womb being pierced by his dick.

"D-damn. So tight. F-feels so good." Issei grunted while she kept bouncing up and down.

The Gremory heiress kept riding her lover like a bull. The pleasure was so good that she squirted on his member immediately as his dick scrapped her G-Spot. Issei nearly came at that moment but held it in just to feel the pleasure of making love to his beloved woman.

Issei flipped her over with him being on top of his woman and started to thrust in her tight snatch. But he didn't thrust her hard and fast. He went slow as he wanted to feel more of her. Holding her close to his body, Issei licked at her neck and started to plant love bites around it. She moaned as not only was he thrusting in her but also marking her neck with his love bites.

The brunette then lifted her up and the two are now in a sitting position as he wanted to bite and lick her breasts. Arriving at the bouncing orbs, he then lightly bit on the nipple and started to suck her tits. Rias held his head to her bosom making him look like a baby.

"Issei! You're so cute! You look like a baby-Oh!" Rias moaned as she felt her womb being pierced by his dick.

He just kept on thrusting into her more and more until he felt his climax approaching. Letting go of her breasts, he attached his lips to hers and the two passionately kissed while he thrusts in her. After a few more, Issei finally climaxed while Rias squirted on his dick coating it with her silver juices.

The two moaned at the kiss while they rode out their orgasms. Rias held Issei close to her body and their bodies molded into one. The perfect fit for a couple.

 **[Lemon End. You can come out now.]**

"Issei. I love you so much." said Rias.

"I do too." said Issei.

"You ready for another round my beloved Issei?"

"Why not?"

The two lovers continued to go at it experiencing the satisfying pleasure of making love to the other all over again. This night was something Issei Hyoudou would never forget.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Enjoyed it? Well I do hope so. Anyways, this is a lemon fanfic so if you guys didn't like it, then don't read it. After all this is only for those who are 18 years old and up. This is a harem fanfic so you know what that means. More lemony goodness. Here's the harem I have so far in my story:

1\. Rias.

2\. Akeno

3\. Koneko

4\. Asia

5\. Kuroka

6\. Rossweisse

7\. Irina

8\. Xenovia

9\. Grayfia (Maybe)

10\. Gabriel (Maybe)

Anyways hope you guys enjoy the story and as always see you guys later.


	2. Chapter 2: Koneko x Issei

**Chap 2: Koneko X Issei**

A/N:

Hey guys wassup! Giriko-99 back with another Highschool DxD chapter. I saw you guys liking the first chapter which is a confidence booster. When I was writing this, I thought that this would probably have some people not liking this. After all, if you read my stories, some of them aren't really that great. But hey I guess after reading some stories from different authors along with research and imagination, I think I can do this.

Oh and also know that I'm going to use the Shirone form for Koneko-chan here. That's my warning for you. I know that you guys really liked to have her in her current form but sorry in advance. If you haven't read the newly updated chapters, go check it out. Just a little head's up. I think she looks way cuter on that form. Not that I'm disliking her lolita appearance but I feel that Issei might like to have her in that form. Plus she wanted to mate with Issei a couple of times in the manga and I would like to write one where she was able to do that with her being physically mature.

Before I get into the story, there's one thing that I want to say. Lately, I've been reading some stories with some bashers out there and I know that I might receive some in the long run. Now there are some stories that are hard to follow and I understand. I've underwent through the same thing ever since I started this. Granted I wasn't really a good writer and it takes time to master the craft of telling an enjoyable story.

So here's my advice to those who like to destroy other people's stories that I deem to be fun to read: **STOP BEING DICKHEADS**.

 **I REALLY HATE FLAMES. And before you start typing a bashing comment, let me give you something just to save you the trouble. If you want to roast this story, I suggest that you stop reading this story, chill yourself out and leave. I don't want to see in the review section of somebody bashing me on this story as I really despise haters. If all the more, you're just discouraging writers to write their stories and I really hate that. IF YOU WANT TO CRITICIZE THEIR STORIES, THEN SO SAY IN AN EDUCATED AND WELL MANNERED WAY. NOT BEING AN ASSHOLE ABOUT IT. So cool yer damn heads off and stop blowing a damn gasket over my story Get me?!**

But that rant aside, as of requests, I have some guys wanting me to add Grayfia and Gabriel on it. After much thinking I decided to add those two beautiful women along with Ravel. So here's my updated list of the Harem:

1\. Rias.  
2\. Akeno  
3\. Koneko  
4\. Asia  
5\. Kuroka  
6\. Rossweisse  
7\. Irina  
8\. Xenovia  
9\. Grayfia  
10\. Gabriel  
11\. Ravel  
12\. Serafall Levithian

So there you go guys. Let me know what other women Issei should have. As always, enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Highschool DxD. Although I wish I did but hey...it is what it is.**

* * *

 **The next morning...**

The sun rays invaded the room lighting it up brightly. The two occupants in the luxurious bedroom weren't bothered by the sun and continued their peaceful sleep.

After a few minutes worth of sleeping, Issei stirred around a bit. Slowly opening up his eyes, he stared at the ornate ceiling with a lone chandelier hanging on it. When he stretched his arms, he felt the cool air hit his bare muscular form.

"Huh? Why does it feel chilly..."

Just then he remembered the events that transpired last night. He looked to his side with his brown eyes marveling at the beauty next to him. No matter how many times he looks at her naked form, he just couldn't get enough. After last night, his love for his redhead princess keeps on growing all the more. Surely they were meant to be.

"I can't believe I lost my first time to my beloved fiancee. But I don't have any regrets."

Issei snuggled next to her, wrapping his arms around her curvaceous form while brushing her crimson hair gently. She really looked gorgeous in all her glory. But that gentle act alone woke her up from her slumber.

"Good morning Ise-kun." said Rias.

"Good morning my love." said Issei.

Issei smiled at that new pet name. He could get used to being called that one.

"So Rias-chan. Let's have a shower shall we? I don't think the girls would be thrilled when they can easily tell the sweet smell of sex." said Issei.

"Mou. I just want to spend the day with you on bed." Rias cutely pouted.

"Hai hai. I understand but please do it for me?" said Issei.

"Fine."

Rias relented at his request and the two lovers went to take a shower. While they were taking a shower, the two cleaned each other and also holding each other. The temptation of going at it again like last night corssed their minds but they decided against it. After all, if the girls came back from their little trip to the Underworld earlier than planned, hell will be unleashed upon the two. Kinda ironic don't you think?

Meanwhile while the two love birds were showering, the girls came back from their little trip.

"Ah. Really nice to be back don't you think?" said Akeno Himejima.

"Indeed Akeno-senpai." said Koneko Toujo.

"I wonder how Issei-san and Buchou are doing." said Asia Argento.

"They were probably making babies while we were gone. After all, they are engaged so it wouldn't be a surprise." Xenovia said bluntly.

"You really have no shame of saying that don't you?" Irinia shook her head at her ex-Church partner.

"Now now. We might as well get breakfast started." said Akeno.

Akeno went towards the kitchen while the others followed suit.

Back at the couple. The two were finished and closed the shower. Drying themselves off along with putting on some clothes, the two love birds arrived at the dining room.

"So how was your weekend Buchou?" asked Akeno.

"Rather interesting if you ask me. But in all seriousness, we rather had an interesting night together. Isn't that right Ise-kun?" said Rias.

Issei could only nod in affirmation.

"Mou! Issei-san! Buchou-san! No fair!" Asia pouted as her eyes started to tear up in the corner of her eyes. Issei acted fast and patted her head so that she wouldn't cry over at the table.

"Even though you weren't married, you two already had premarital sex! How could you two do such things?!" Irina said to the engaged couple.

"Irina, they're devils. They can do whatever they want. I don't really see why you should be freaking out about this. Besides, those two pretty much have the commitment of a husband and wife." said Xenovia.

"I knew that leaving Buchou with Hentai-senpai wasn't such a good idea."

Koneko started to crack her kncukles, and already Issei was scared out of his wits. He knew that it would be over once she starts punishing him.

Koneko Toujo was considered the mascot of the school and many of the boys adore her due to her petite physical physique. Even though she has a petite and fragile frame, don't let that deceive you. She can easily smash a wall with her bare fists without having a scratch on her dainty and soft hands. That's the reason why she was given the position of a Rook.

But that was before. Presently, she became an even more astonishing beauty than ever before. No longer was she the petite girl that everybody used to know. She matured rather well and all of the boys were now placing her as the third Onee-sama with Rias and Akeno. Her hair became a bit longer but still retained the same shape that she had before. Her body became curvaceous and she had a buxom chest. What's also noticeable is that she hit her growth spurt and now is a bit taller than before.

In short, all the males like the new Koneko Toujou.

Not only was she really good at using her fists but also has the ability to utilize Senjutsu. At first she was afraid to use her Senjutsu for fear of losing control of her sanity just like her older sister, Kuroka. Issei, however, encouraged her to use that ability and to not be afraid of using it. If she ever started to lose control, Issei will be the one to stop her. Overcoming her fear, she started to utilize her abilities and under the watchful eye of Kuroka. Thanks to him encouraging her, she fell in love with the brunette. In fact she started to sit on his lap marking it as her own territory.

Despite all the respect and love she has for her senpai, there was one thing that she wasn't afraid to use her fists. That is to punish the perverted brunette. Now don't get me wrong, Koneko respected Issei for his hard work and determination. But the one thing that she cannot stand is his perverted nature. In fact she called him many names such as "Hentai-senpai", "Enemy of all women", "Lecher" etc.

"W-wait Koneko-chan! Please have mercy!" Issei was ready to run the moment but it seems that it wouldn't be the case right now.

"Koneko-chan. What Issei and I did was out of love and consensual. Plus its still early in the morning so please no fighting on the table." said Rias.

Koneko lowered her fists and looked at the floor ashamed.

"Hai Rias-senpai. I'm sorry Issei-senpai, Rias-senpai."

"Apology accepted. Now then, let's have some good breakfast shall we? I mean you are probably starving by now."

Rias sighed. This wasn't really what she wanted first thing in the morning. I mean for pete's sake, its breakfast. Shouldn't it be a peaceful thing? But what's done is done.

After breakfast was over, Rias told Issei that she along with the girls are going to the mall just to buy some stuff. Issei wanted to go but Rias insisted that she'll be fine. Issei hesitated for a minute but decided to comply to her request. The girls, minus Koneko, left the big house via teleportation circle.

"I just hope nobody hits on my fiancee. If so there's gonna be hell to pay with." Issei muttered to himself.

"She'll be fine Issei-senpai. I believe in her."

"I guess so. I really don't want to be overprotective about her since she can take care of herself. But still. I mean if you were in my shoes you'd probably understand."

Koneko just nodded.

"Well...we can't just laze around here and do nothing. So what do you want to do?"

Koneko thought for a minute. The moment Rias and co were gone, she is alone with Issei. This is her chance to have a date with him.

"I-I want to go to an amusement park Issei-senpai."

"Okay then. Amusement park it is. Oh and you don't have to call me senpai. You can call me by my name. After all, aren't you going to be in my harem?"

Koneko blushed cutely. But nonetheless, she nodded.

So the two got dressed. Issei wore a blue stripped button-down shirt along with black jeans and tennis shoes. He strapped his watch on his left wrist while he placed a breast cancer support wristband on his right. Koneko on the other hand decided to wear a white blouse with cute blue kitten faces around it. She wore navy denim jeans underneath her blouse along with sandals. She kept her white hair dressed up in the same way that she always does.

"Ready Koneko-chan?" asked Issei,

"Sure thing Issei." said the white haired nekomata.

So Issei got in his new black Ferrari that he got as a birthday gift from his future father-in-law. He drove around town with it and he was a really good driver. Issei placed the address of the amusement park in the GPS. He waited a couple of seconds before the navigating device showed him the path towards their destination. Issei twisted the key turning on the engine and off the two went.

 **At the amusement park...**

As Issei and Koneko arrived at the amusement park, they paid the entrance fee and went inside.

"So where do you want to start?" asked Issei.

"Let's go to the roller coasters before the games. Sounds good?"

"Sure thing."

So the two went on the rides that were available and they had a fun time. Albeit, Issei wasn't really used to being on a roller coaster which cost him to go to the bathroom twice.

"Man never again am I going to a roller coaster. I must have emptied a crap load from my stomach." said Issei.

As the date went on, the two went towards the games and Koneko won some prizes including a plushy cat, a new pair of headphones, along with a set of two dozen wristbands. Although she decided to give half towards Issei since she didn't need them. The two continued the day at the amusement park, watching some performances along with buying some music CDs.

The two decided to go back to the house after a fun day at the amusement park. Parking the Ferrari at the garage, Issei told Koneko,

"I'm going to take a shower. If anybody knocks on the door check first. If the enemy tried to jump at you, then don't hesitate to fight."

"Hai, Issei." said the white-haired nekomata.

"Alright then. I'll see you in a bit."

Issei took off his clothes and went in the shower stall. As the warm water rained down on his natural form, he was pondering about what college he's going to pick and what study he's going to pursue. After all, its his third and final year in high school and he can't afford to flunk in any of his classes.

( **A/N:** if you don't know how high school works in Japan let me explain. In the U.S. you have the standard four years of high school from Freshman-Senior. In Japan, however, instead of four, there are three. Just a mini-trivia hint,)

" **Seems to me that you're in a deep funk huh?** " said Ddraig.

"Since when did you decide to just barge in whenever you want to?" asked Issei with a bit of irritation in his voice.

" **Easy there partner. After all you, have a semester left before you are off in the adult world.** " said Ddraig.

"With that aside...I can't seem to decide what to take. There's engineering, finance, and business."

" **Let's talk about this at your room, after showering.** **I don't think you can think clearly with the water running down on you.** " said Ddraig.

"Guess your right."

So Issei left the shower stall and dried himself. Hanging up his towel, he grabbed his black T-shirt along with his gray sweatpants.

"Guess its time to hit the computer."

Opening up the machine, he grabbed a list of colleges that he was interested in. As he looked around the web, he spotted some a rather nice one.

"Masahira University huh? Wait a minute...that school is just near my house. A ten minute drive from my place to there. Not bad. Plus I've heard that they are one of the best schools to offer top notch finance, business, and engineering programs. The acceptance rate is sixty percent..."

" **Distance doesn't seem to be a problem so that's out of the way. But can you get in? I mean looking at the stats, there's a 60% chance that you'll get in. Is that even something to be...I don't know, hopeful for?** "

"That's fine. After all, Mr. Nagata told us that if there are schools that you can get in with a probability above fifty percent, its called a safe school." said Issei.

" **But sixty percent? That's above the fifty percentile range. Plus if you don't pass the entrance exam, then you're screwed my friend. There are lots of top notch colleges down there in Hell. You'd probably find one that suits your fancy.** "

"But aren't those _schools_ expensive?"

" **Pretty much. But you're her fiancee right? Its pretty much known throughout Hell that the famous Red Dragon Emperor is engaged to his beautiful Red Crimson Princess. I don't think they're gonna raise the prices that high if you know what I mean.** "

"Still Ddraig. I'm not going to mooch off Rias's parents like a parasite. Just because I'm engage to her doesn't mean that I'm going to take advantage of her status. I need to earn my living after all regardless if immortal or not. After all, once I start a family, I need to know how to support myself."

" **Seems that the brat I've come to know became a matured one. But I still hate you for degrading my reputation of a fierce dragon. I really hate your guts don't you know that?** "

"I've known that countless times. Its just the way I am."

" **Whatever partner. I'll see you later.** "

Issei sighed but nonetheless decided to go towards the living room and check up on Koneko. Arriving at the large room, he smelled something rather nice in the air. Going into the kitchen, he spotted the white haired girl cooking something. She changed back to her house clothes consisting of a pink shirt with blue kitten faces on it along with some sweatpants and house slippers.

He looked at the table which was set for the others. But it seems that Rias and the others aren't going to be here in the next hour. Plus Issei is hungry. When a man is hungry, he just listens to his stomach.

"Oh Issei. I didn't see you there." said Koneko.

"Its fine Koneko-chan. By the way, the food smells rather nice and I'm hungry."

"Alright then. Luckily I've prepared a lot of food for the others so that shouldn't be a big issue. Dig in please."

"Thanks Koneko-chan. Thanks for the food!"

Issei dived in without a second thought while Koneko ate with more gracefulness than her senpai. As Issei was eating, he was quite surprised that her cooking wasn't that bad. In fact, he'd boldly predict that she is on par with Rias and that's saying a lot. Although he wouldn't really say it out loud or else he'd get some rather intense "punishments" as Rias would put it.

"How is it Issei?" asked Koneko.

"Really good. I'm really loving it." said Issei.

Koneko smiled at that. While she may not cook that often for Issei, if given the time she makes the best food out of all. As the two were done eating, the rest of the company arrived just in time.

"Ara ara. It seems that we were a bit late for dinner. We were having some fun at our little outing." said Akeno.

"It seems that Koneko gave us a nice feast. Let's not waste her efforts and dig in." said Rias.

So the whole gang went ahead and helped themselves. As they were eating, Issei decided to go upstairs to their large bedroom. As he arrived, he went towards the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Once he was done, he went towards the bed looking up at the ceiling. The lights then suddenly closed darkening the bedroom. Looking around the room, he was quite surprised to see Koneko wearing a cute hoodie with a face of a cat on it. It was cute and enticing for the young brunette. He tried to keep his hormones in check since he didn't really want to go ape shit all over her.

"Issei. I'm going into heat...please satisfy your naughty nekomata..." said Koneko.

"A-are you sure?" asked Issei rather hesitantly.

"I don't desire anybody else but you..."

The moment she placed her lips onto his, all reason and resistance shattered. The brunette decided to mark his beautiful nekomata as his.

* * *

 **[Lemon Time ladies and gentlemen. If you don't want to read this then skip it.]**

" **Seems that partner right here is gonna get some tonight huh? Hehehe. Don't mess this up or else you're not gonna hear the end of it.** " said Ddraig as summoned some popcorn out of thin air while enjoying this moment.

The two lovers continued to make out with much passion. His primal instincts along with Koneko's went rampant as the white haired beauty is already going to fulfill her long time fantasy of mating with her beloved Issei.

Koneko moaned as she felt her lover's tongue enter in her oral cavity. Of course, she didn't want to lose so she fought back. The two dueled their tongues for a few minutes until she gave in as he overpowered her. Koneko moaned a bit loudly into the kiss as she felt her beloved's tongue explore her wet cave.

Issei loved the taste of the kiss and wanted some more so he kept his mouth in contact with hers for a few more minutes. After all, he just wanted to show his cute nekomata that he was the alpha male of this relationship. Plus he isn't the one to back out from a challenge.

As the two lovers passionately kissed Issei started to take off Koneko's little hoodie that she is sporting. He parted from her lips causing a line of saliva connecting. Koneko blushed as her beloved mate stared at her in her Shirone form. The tough, cold, and fierce Rook was now reduced to a stuttering and embarrassed woman. This was something that was uncharacteristic of her but nevertheless, it was a nice change of things for once.

Issei was in a shock as he didn't expect Koneko to wear such provocative clothing. Tossing the hoodie at the floor, he saw her wearing silky dark red bra along with matching panties. The sight was too much for the brunette pervert. What even made Issei aroused is that fidgeted in a cute manner, it was downright criminal. Somehow he was able to resist losing his gasket and ravage the young woman right here right now.

"I-Issei-sama. D-do you like what I wear?" Koneko stuttered to her mate.

" _She called me Issei-sama?! Oh my Maou! She's so vulnerable right now and I'd feel bad for taking advantage of her cuteness! Holy shit where the hell did the cold and stoic Koneko-chan go?! But thank you Maou-sama for this rather precious moment to spend with my loved ones. It so cool to be a devil!_ " Issei said to himself in his mind.

"You look gorgeous Koneko-chan."

"R-Really? You think so?" Koneko asked Issei and already he could detect some hesitation laced in her voice.

Placing a hand on her cheek, he caressed it gently. He hugged Koneko and she could feel his genuine feelings of love and affection. He then whispered into her ear,

"Do you think that I wouldn't share this moment with you right now if I didn't find you so attractive?"

"N-no." replied the white haired nekomata.

"Then let's continue shall we? I'd hate to ruin this moment for the both of us. More especially for you as I want to make this night memorable for you."

Issei started to give her feather kisses which made her mewl cutely. Even if this was his second run on this, he wanted to make sure that Koneko isn't hurt since its her first time after all. He slowly wrapped his toned arms around her feeling her clothed breasts squish softly at his chest. Koneko wanted to hug Issei so she wrapped her arms around the middle of his back. She relished the warm feeling from his back and wanted to stay like this forever.

However, the brunette had other plans. He reached up to the straps of her dark red bra and took the clip off. As he unclasped her bra, his eyes nearly bulged out from their sockets. Issei couldn't help himself but stare at her ample breasts. Koneko became embarassed as she used her arms to cover her arms while averting her eyes from his gaze.

"I-Issei...its really embarrassing. Please don't stare at them too much."

"There's no need to be embarrassed. I want to see your beautiful chest." said the brunette.

He parted her arms and already Koneko felt the cool air hit her chest. Issei then started to lick her neck causing her to mewl. While he was doing that, Koneko took off his shirt as it wasn't really fair for her to be the only one being naked. Issei was so busy attacking her neck that he didn't feel his shirt being taken off. The moment Koneko took off his shirt, he succeeded in leaving a hickey on the crook of her neck.

"You're neck tastes so nice...I want to taste more of your body my lovely Koneko-chan."

"Go ahead Issei-sama...please enjoy my body. After all, my body is yours and only yours for you to use." Koneko moaned.

Issei retracted from her body and started to move towards her breasts. He lazily trailed his tongue from her neck towards her collarbone giving her little kisses on them. She giggled at the affectionate action he was giving her. He started to kiss her breasts causing her to emit a cute whine. But he didn't leave her unsatisfied.

He gently fondled her breasts with his big hands. The elasticity was really good but the softness was like no other. In fact he could easily say that Koneko's breasts are on par with Rias and possibly Akeno. He'll have to keep that sufficient data stored in the recesses of his mind. For now, he has other things to do. Mainly to satisfy his cute nekomata.

Koneko moaned a bit loudly as she felt her breasts being fondled. She really liked the way her lover is pleasuring her, and she wanted more.

"Don't stop~. It's so good. Keep doing that."

But Issei didn't continue causing her to whimper in frustration. Why would he be so mean on doing that?

"Uh uh uh. You have to be more specific my cute nekomata. I'm not going to continue unless you tell me what you wanted to do. After all, I'm going to be the alpha of this relationship so unless you tell me, no pleasure."

Koneko didn't really like the way her lover is teasing her so cruelly. She was really loving the pleasure that he was giving her but unless she wants to continue feeling good, she has to be honest with her true intentions. Regardless if it was shameless for her.

"Please continue to fondle my breasts..." said Koneko softly.

Issei heard it thanks to his enhanced hearing but he decided to tease her.

"Can't hear you my neko-chan. What was it that you wanted me to do?"

"Please continue fondling my breasts!" Koneko said in a more louder voice. It was so embarrassing that her entire face was an entire shade of red. It was so red, it placed Rias's hair to shame.

"Good neko-chan. Now for a reward of being honest..."

Issei continued to gently grope her breasts causing her to moan more loudly. As he was continuing his ministrations on those twin orbs, he noticed that Koneko's nipples started to get erect. He smirked as he really knows how to pleasure a girl, regardless if this was a second time for the former virgin.

Koneko continued moaned as he kept playing with her fun bags. Koneko didn't wanted more than him fondling her breasts. After all, she wanted Issei to suck and nurse them off from her bountiful bosom.

"Oh!~ That's so good. Please suck my breasts Issei-sama."

Issei's mind went on autopilot and did just that. He wanted to pleasure her to great heights and that was the only thing on his mind. Not being the man to deny her pleas, he latched his mouth on the right nipple while he tweaked the left one with his index finger and thumb. This time he didn't bite so hard on the nipple. Since the other night with Rias, Issei learned that a girl's nipples are a sensitive part of her breasts.

"I-Issei!~ So good. Please continue to do more.

He continued his ministrations. Koneko continued to moan while she held his head to her bosom. It looked as if Issei was a baby and Koneko is the mother. She closed her eyes and let herself revel in the pleasure.

Issei really wanted to continue to fondle her breasts and do many wondrous things but he wanted to reach down to the ultimate prize. That one prize my friends is her pussy. Issei left her breasts and started to lick his way down to her toned stomach. He placed some kisses here and there causing the white haired nekomata to giggle. Once he got down towards his destination, he was quite surprised to see her panties already soaked.

He gently pressed his finger towards her wet panties and this caused her to moan/scream. Issei then smashed his face into her panties. As he did that, he could easily smell her scent and it was driving him crazy. She smelled like a pure honey. He knew that this might be her scent whenever she goes into heat.

"I-Issei-sama~. Don't smell me like that~. I'm embarrassed." Koneko moaned.

"Don't worry my neko-chan, I actually liked the way you smell. A rather addicting one if you ask me."

Issei proceeded to take her panties out from her leaving her completely exposed to her lover. As he threw the dark red underwear at the side, he saw a nicely trimmed triangular patch of white hair on top of her snatch. He looked at the wet member and his instincts screamed at him to ravage her.

"Issei-sama. Please eat my pussy."

Issei dove at the nekomata and started to eat her out. But he didn't do it so viciously. At first he wanted to savor the taste and also do it slowly. Koneko moaned at the contact of his tongue licking her. The brunette really liked the sweet taste her wet pussy and he continued to lick some more. While he was licking her, his dick started to get erect making him groan as the tent touched the mattress of the bed. He just couldn't wait to fuck her senseless and her cute moans were just driving him over the edge.

"Oh Issei-kun~! Keep licking me!~" Koneko screamed.

But he had a different plan of action. Instead of complying to her request he slid a single digit in her tight folds. She threw her head back as she felt a finger slide inside her wet folds. However, her mate didn't want to hurt her as it is her first time having something foreign in her so he slowly slid in and out.

"Oh Issei! It feels so good...faster!" Koneko screamed out.

"Alright then. Get ready."

Issei continued to caress her insides while he latched his mouth back onto he breasts. The white haired nekomata kept on moaning and screaming as her lover was taking her to heaven. However, her climax reached its peak the moment his finger touched the sensitive little bulb that was underneath the hood of her pussy.

"I'm cumming!"

Koneko's hazel eyes rolled back as she arched her back gushing a fountain of her love juice on her lover. While she had her climax, Issei kissed her passionately and Koneko somehow found the strength to clash tongues with his. After that little episode Issei saw her body spasm and he knew that she was already taken to cloud nine.

"Had some fun?" asked Issei.

"Hai..."

"Since I pleasured you, I think its fair for you to do the same for me."

Koneko just nodded her head and looked at the tent that was straining in his underwear. Seductively crawling up to him, she pulled the piece of clothing off from his hips which caused her to blush at the erection. His erected manhood was standing at a good 10 inches and she felt herself getting wet at the lewd thoughts of that tower entering her depths.

But she wasn't really sure how to pleasure a man. After all, she wasn't really interested in reading up on how to sexually pleasure a man.

"I-I don't know what to do..."

"Hmm. How about touching it for starters but be gentle at doing it. After all, a man's member is as sensitive as a woman's pussy."

"H-hai Issei-sama. I hope I don't disappoint you..."

"I'll bet you'll do fine. Whatever you do is up to you. But I'll surely enjoy it."

Koneko then proceeded to touch his towering mast. As instructed, she gently touched it earning a throaty moan from the brunette teen. Taking that as a sign of pleasure she continued to jerk his manhood up and down in a rhythmic pace.

"T-that feels so good." Issei moaned.

Koneko decided to tease him just like he teased her. Oh how payback was a bitch. After all the embarrassment she had to endure, she wanted him to do the same regardless if he was the alpha male or not.

"What would you want me to do Issei-kun~? You may be the alpha male but I'm not going to back down. After all the embarrassment that I endured, its only fair that you do the same. Isn't that how it works?"

"So you want to reverse the tables around I see. Well then, I want you to lick it for me please." Issei commanded her.

"Since you said please, I can't deny it...it looks so delicious."

Koneko pulled her hands out from his erect manhood and kissed his mushroom head. But she was starting to become a tease at this. She slowly kissed the mushroom head of her beloved causing him to moan. She noticed that some precum started to leak out from his manhood. Getting a taste sample, she found out that it was a bit salty but didn't mind it. In fact she was getting addicted to Issei's taste.

"A bit salty but not so bad. I really liked it a lot." said Koneko.

She then slowly licked the ten inch monster rather lazily. This was something he didn't expect. Plus he was the alpha male. Shouldn't he be the one to take control of the situation right now? But alas he is now paying the full price of his arrogance and is now at the mercy of the white haired nekomata beauty.

Issei groaned as her tongue licked the veins memorizing each of its shape. Issei threw his head back as he was teasingly being licked by his lover.

"S-so good." Issei moaned.

Koneko smirked lustfully at that and she continued to teasingly lick his shaft more. While she was licking his manhood, her other hand started to fondle his balls. He didn't really expect her to fondle his balls as Rias didn't do that. But he didn't mind it at all. It seems that Koneko pleasured him in a way that Rias hasn't. But then again, maybe she forget to do that.

The brunette teen kept on groaning and moaning as his lover kept on pleasuring him. Koneko was surprisingly getting good at this and urged her to continue.

"Oh don't stop Koneko-chan..."

"You'll feel even better Issei-sama. Just let your cute nekomata take care of you."

She took his member one inch at a time. Issei was about to lose it as she took him in her mouth. But he was resilient to not cum. This may be the second time but he isn't determined to blow his load just yet. After all, he wanted to savor the pleasure before he could cum. The white haired nekomata's tongue licked all around the skin of the shaft causing him to shiver. Koneko then decided to pleasure him by playing with his nipples. Issei closed his eyes as the pleasure just wasn't stopping. She was really satisfied to see her lover being pleasured and so she continued to do her pleasurable ministrations to his tall member. She started to bob her head up and down causing Issei to experience a mind blowing BJ.

He could feel his penis being sucked by her mouth and he was trying all his hardest not to come right here and there. But it seems that Koneko had something else in mind. Taking her mouth off from it, she enveloped his manhood with her breasts causing him to groan at this pleasure.

"So do you like my breasts enveloped around my breasts Issei-sama?" Koneko asked her mate.

"Oh I really like them so much! They're fantastic!" Issei replied to her while he moaned at the soft flesh encasing his dick.

"Well then I guess I have to go a bit faster since you liked it so much."

And Koneko did just that. Rias pumped his dick with her breasts and while she was doing that, she licked the head of his dick. That was when Issei couldn't handle it anymore. He exploded his load while emitting a loud groan of pleasure. Koneko's face was splattered with his essence and she could smell a perverted scent that it was emitting. But she didn't mind it. In fact she really liked it and already her body heated all the more.

Koneko couldn't wait anymore so she started to position his penis to her vagina. Issei moaned as he felt his mushroom head come in contact with her wet and moist slit. She then lowered herself, slowly taking his giant monster one inch at a time. She could feel her walls being stretched painfully but she didn't care. All she wanted was to be joined with her beloved Issei as one flesh and body.

Issei moaned at how tight and soft her pussy was. The tightness was out of this world and the walls were clenching around him like satin pillows trying to smother his giant penis. He saw her grit her teeth and was worried that she was hurting herself as her face expression showed that of pain. But that didn't deter the nekomata at all. With the two already coming this far, there's no way that she is gonna stop now.

"K-Koneko. Are you sure you want to do this? I-I can tell that this will hurt you quite a lot." said Issei.

"I'm ready for this my mate and alpha male. Just let me get used to this."

Koneko then took the rest in and she threw her head back in pain. She felt her hymen being torn and the act of becoming one is now complete. She felt the tip of Issei's manhood kiss her cervix while Issei felt her walls tighten a bit. After a few minutes of adjusting his dick in her, she started to move slowly. At first it was painful but as she kept up with her bouncing movement, she was receiving the pleasure that was to be expected.

Koneko is now a woman controlled by animalistic lust.

"O-oh Issei! It feels so good! I can't stop!" Koneko screamed as she felt the electrifying shock of her womb being pierced by his dick.

"D-damn. So tight. F-feels so good." Issei grunted while she kept bouncing up and down.

The nekomata kept riding her lover like a bull. The pleasure was so good that she squirted on his member immediately as his dick scrapped her G-Spot. Issei nearly came at that moment but held it in just to feel the pleasure of making love to his beloved woman.

Issei flipped her over with him being on top of his woman and started to thrust in her tight snatch. But he didn't thrust her hard and fast. He went slow as he wanted to feel more of her. Holding her close to his body, Issei licked at her neck and started to plant love bites around it. She moaned as not only was he thrusting in her but also marking her neck with his love bites.

The brunette then lifted her up and the two are now in a sitting position as he wanted to bite and lick her breasts. Arriving at the bouncing orbs, he then lightly bit on the nipple and started to suck her tits. Koneko held his head to her bosom and smothered him to her wonderful breasts.

He just kept on thrusting into her more and more until he felt his climax approaching. Letting go of her breasts, he attached his lips to hers and the two passionately kissed while he thrusts in her. After a few more, Issei finally climaxed while Koneko squirted on his dick coating it with her silver juices.

The two moaned at the kiss while they rode out their orgasms. Koneko held Issei close to her body and their bodies molded into one. A few tears of joy came out from her eyes. After all the waiting for her body to mature and develop physically, she was finally able to achieve her dream of being mated to her lover, Issei.

As they separated from each other, there was a string of saliva.

"Koneko, want to go for more?" Issei asked his lover.

"Yes."

"I have an idea and you might like this also. Get on your hands and knees."

Koneko blushed at Issei's request. She along with Issei are going to make love in the same way that animals mate.

"So you're going to take me like an animal...how perverted of you Issei-sama..." Koneko said cutely.

"You're a nekomata so I believe that its fitting for you to be taken like this. Also I want to assert my dominance over you so that you'll know who is the alpha of this relationship my cute kitten." Issei said huskily making Koneko shiver in excitement.

Issei teasingly slid his dick up and down her wet and moist pussy causing her to whimper in dissatisfaction. All she wanted is to have his dick in her slutty pussy. She wanted to experience the same pleasure over and over again until she passes out.

"Issei-sama! Please fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!" Koneko screamed.

"Alright then. Here's your reward for your honesty my cute kitten."

Issei slid right inside her easily and she screamed. The moment he slid in, her pussy tightened with a vice grip and it felt like she wanted to milk him dry. But he kept himself from blowing his cream into her. He began to thrust in her and showed no signs of stopping as he continued onslaught of her pussy. All you could hear now is moans, screams, and flesh smacking against flesh.

"D-damn. Really tight yet so good!" Issei gritted his teeth as he furiously pounded his way into her.

Koneko couldn't form any coherent thought as she felt her pleasurable spots being poked at. Her tongue lolled out from her mouth as she was seeing nothing but white. Issei then decided to fondle her breasts while fucking her. Her pussy got wetter as the brunette teen kept on fondling her breasts.

Koneko kept on moaning more and more as her lover pounded more into her being. As she was being fucked, she could ultimately feel her climax approaching. Issei was also feeling the same way as his dick was ready to cum into her womb.

"It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Koneko screamed.

"M-me too."

"Cum with me Issei-sama. Let's come together!"

"Here it is!"

With a final thrust, Issei poked his manhood and the two came at the same time. She could feel his seed stuffing her womb while she sprayed her love juices causing the bed to get more wet than before. As Issei was already done dumping his seed in her, he collapsed on top of her while Koneko followed suit.

"I love you Issei."

"Love you too Koneko-chan."

 **[Lemon End. You can come out now!]**

* * *

Issei and Koneko made out one more time before they got themselves settled on bed. The two cuddled each other and were smiling. But just before the two were about to sleep, the door burst open.

"Issei! Koneko! Explain what's happening here?!" yelled Rias while she was covered in her red aura.

"I was mating with my beloved Issei-sama." Koneko said bluntly as she too covered herself in a white aura.

Shit things are escalating quickly!

"Ara ara ara. It seems that I have more contestants for Issei-kun's heart. But no matter. It just makes things rather...spicey. Fufufu."

"Akeno not helping!"

As the whole room was arguing over who should have Issei next, the said teen just fell asleep as he was tired from his fun. Ddraig was just laughing as he watched the scene unfold before him.

" **Hehehe. Lucky son of a bitch. I really like to see how this would unfold. But I know that it would be all the more fun. Good luck on pleasuring your women partner. You're gonna need it.** "

* * *

A/N: Phew that was long. So how was it? I know that you guys may be disappointed by this but I do hope that you guys enjoy this steamy lemon. I really do enjoy doing this for you guys.

Oh and if there's anything faulty about this chapter, I accept constructive criticism as always.

But there's one thing that I do not tolerate. As stated before at the top, I really hate **FLAMES**. And before you start typing a bashing comment, let me give you something just to save you the trouble. If you want to roast this story, I suggest that you stop reading this story, chill yourself out and leave. I don't want to see in the review section of somebody bashing me on this story as I really despise haters. If all the more, you're just discouraging writers to write their stories and I really hate that. So cool yer damn heads off and stop blowing a damn gasket over my story Get me?!

Well that aside, I want a vote on what you guys think I should write a fanfic similar to this. A Bleach or Naruto one? Also tell me what should be in that harem okay? I also accept genderbent characters. I would like to write a lemon with a genderbent character in it just to freshen some things up.

Here's the list:

1.) Naruto

2.) Bleach

Leave your votes on the review section and as always, be classy.


	3. Chapter 3: Akeno x Issei

**Chap 3: Akeno X Issei Part 1**

A/N: Alright ladies and gents. Welcome back to another chapter of my lovely story here. Sorry for the delay since I'm quite busy with Bowling as the season is drawing near to a beginning so I may not be able to write a whole lot. But I'll try for you guys. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me.

Now without further ado, let's get this story on the roll shall we?

Please enjoy:)

Disclaimer:

 **I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

 **The next day...**

Issei along with Koneko, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, and Kiba are going through another boring day of school and all that. Or that's the case with Issei. The others either didn't mind it or were indifferent. Going inside the school, the rest of the gang separated to go through their respective homerooms.

" _Luckily this is my last year of Kuoh Academy. After that, I'm off college. Thankfully I have Asia, Xenovia, and Irina to keep me company or else I would've gone insane..._ " Issei thought to himself as he enters in Homeroom 3-C.

Finding his seat, the rest of his classmates were talking about what they did over the weekend, colleges they were looking at, latest gossip, etc. The brunette just stared at the window watching the clouds lazily go their merry way. Sometimes he wishes to be like those clouds because they just go wherever the wind takes them without any problems whatsoever.

"Yo Issei! What are you doing this fine morning?" asked Motohama.

"Oh...nothing much." replied Issei.

"Don't give me that crap my compatriot. I know that you are hiding something so spill it!" Matsuda said as he poked him at the arm with his elbow.

"If you're talking about me having some wonderful nights with Koneko, and Rias then I guess that's what I did. Other than that, nothing much really."

The moment he said that, his two friends that he knew from first year of high school turned into statues and crumbles away in dust. The two didn't believe this at all since there's no way that he's getting some while they aren't. Still in denial, Matsuda told Issei,

"Now come on Issei. You know that ain't true right? Surely you're exaggerating ne?"

"Nope. I'm really serious. I've done it with both of them during the weekend. Plus, porn ain't nowhere close to the real deal."

"You traitorous bastard! Not only do you have beautiful girls flocking to you but also getting it with Rias and Koneko?! This is simply unfair man!" Motohama was now crying tears of sadness as he heard the news.

"So true! So true! Why oh why did the ero god bless Issei with such wonderful women while we are left with nothing!?"

Just as Issei was about to retort, the bell rang signalling the start of the school day. Everybody went towards their seats as the homeroom teacher came inside the room.

"Alright please take your seats. Today's lesson is all about the history of the Roman Empire..."

Issei's mind just wandered somewhere else. He wasn't really interested in the Roman Empire or history that much since its so boring. But he did take some notes of important dates, people, geography, culture etc. Luckily his history teacher isn't a fast talker or anything so that gave him a lot of time to get them down.

" _Man I really hate history class. Why even learn it in the first place where it doesn't even impact me at the moment. I mean I'm not going to major in history..._ " thought Issei.

" **By learning history, you wouldn't make the same mistakes that happened in the past partner.** **Just because you aren't going to major in history doesn't mean that you can't try and participate in class. After all, isn't your history grade a 70 percent? At least get that up to an 80 or even an 85 for that matter.** " said Ddraig.

"Since when were you my parents? I don't recall anything of that sort." said Issei to his partner.

Ddraig sighed. Surely he hates his stubbornness sometimes.

" **Listen, I don't care about that. What I'm trying to say is to make an effort in your studies so that you can get your grades up before the semester exams. That way you wouldn't have a hard time in it. Also you aren't accepted yet so don't slack off. No college isn't going to accept a student with C's in their transcripts.** "

"Alright alright. Point taken. I'll listen to you so please shut up."

Ddraig cut the connection and Issei went back into concentrating in class. After physics class, the bell rang for lunch. Relieved, Issei stretched his limbs and met up with Xenovia, Asia, and Irina.

"Glad that was over. It felt like an eternity of uncharted hell back there." said Issei.

"Oh physics isn't that bad. You just have to put your back into it and you'll get it soon enough." said Irina.

"Well regardless about that, let's go eat lunch shall we?" Asia suggested towards the three.

They all nodded and they went to lunch. Once Issei, Irina, and Xenovia grabbed their lunches, they went towards the table with Asia and Kiba seating next to each other.

"How are classes going for you Issei?" asked Kiba.

"Not really bad. Luckily we don't have any tests to study for as the faculty are going to a convention meeting tomorrow which gives us a rather nice break. Plus we have exams the following week before we are off for winter vacation." said Asia.

"However we have to utilize that amount of time to train and get ourselves stronger. We may have defeated stronger opponents in the past but who's to say that there may be even stronger ones waiting to strike?" Xenovai said while she ate her sandwich.

"True. But I bet Buchou is going to schedule one so I wouldn't worry about it that much." said Kiba.

The rest of the gang ate their lunches in silence until the bell rang for them to go back to their classrooms and resume the day.

After school was over, Issei and the gang went back to their renovated house while Kiba went to his apartment. Now that school is over, Issei didn't have anything to do but watch some anime and maybe catch up on some of the manga he's been missing lately. After all, with all the studying he's been doing, a guy needs a break every once in a while.

"Oh Issei nice to have you back." Issei's father said to him.

"Oh hey dad. How's work?" Issei asked him.

"Fine as usual. How's school treating you?"

"Fine as usual. Luckily we have the break so that's nice."

"Well that's good to hear. Anyways, I'm here to tell you that your mother and I along with the girls, Koneko, Asia, Xenovia, and Irina are going to an anime comicon taking place during your break. We decided to book a hotel as it's quite far from home."

Now Issei was quite surprised about the news. Since when did this occur? He hasn't heard about this before while he was studying for his tests and all that. Then again, the girls always do their homework whenever they have time so that they can finish whatever is left at home.

"Really? Wow, I haven't heard that news. But isn't tomorrow a work day for you dad?" Issei said to his father.

"Ah, but that my son is where I won't have to worry. I'm on a paid leave for the next two to three weeks. Reason being for that is because most of the workers are gonna be out of town and with our relatives coming over for the holidays, my boss decided to give them a paid leave for this time of the year."

"Right...I completely forgot about that." Issei scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh and also aren't Rias's parents coming over for the season holidays?"

"Rias isn't coming here until New Year's."

"Why's that?" Issei's father asked him in confusion.

"She has a mandatory retreat to go to with her family so she couldn't spend the holidays with us. But she'll be here for New Year's."

"I guess upper class families have some obligations to meet before and during the holidays eh? Such a shame. And here I was looking forward to be talking with your future father and mother in laws."

"Hehehe. By the way, where is mom?"

"She's running some errands before we go and leave tonight. You are going to be the man of the house and I expect no trouble while we're gone am I clear?"

"Of course. I mean I don't host any high school parties while you guys were away. Plus I've kept the house tidy and neat. You have my word for it dad."

"Good. I'm just making sure. I know that for a fact you've been good to your word and I don't want that to be broken."

"Don't worry. Anyways, I can't let this weekend go to waste."

So Issei and his father went their ways. The brunette teen went towards the elevator leading to his, or rather their bedroom. Dropping his stuff on the side of the room, he decided to take a nice and relaxing shower.

"A shower might be a good idea. After all, it washes away the day's stress and tension from the body." said Issei.

So he went towards the shower to get himself refreshed. While that was going on, Akeno arrived at their big bedroom that all the girls share with. Now you may be wondering where Rias went. Well she went back to the Underworld as she has to attend on one of those retreats that is mandatory for the 72 Pillar Familes. As much as she doesn't want to go, her parents already scheduled it so she can't really do anything but let it happen. (Not that way you damn closet perverts!)

"Fufufu...I really feel sorry for Rias having to go to that retreat and not being able to spend the holiday with her beloved Issei-kun. But I'm not going to let this opportunity slip from my grasp."

She then heard the shower running. Seeing his clothes at the floor, she formed a mischievous idea in her head. She decided to have some shower mating and rutting with her beloved boyfriend. Just the thought of that made her body get into a bit heat.

"Fufufu. I can't wait to ravage my beloved Issei!"

Taking off her clothes along with taking her ribbon off allowing her black hair to fall down, she decided to go into the shower and surprise her lover. She wrapped her arms around Issei making him jump a bit in surprise. Turning his head, he was quite surprised to see Akeno hugging him from behind.

"Um...Akeno...not that I'm complaining about our position right now, but what are you doing here?" said Issei.

"Why I'm here to spend some rather lovely time with you in the shower." Akeno said in a seductive tone that would make any man lose self-control over his hormones.

"W-wait-mph"

Akeno decided to shut him up as she cannot contain herself anymore. She waited long enough to have more physical contact with Issei and she wouldn't pass this up. When Issei looked into her violet eyes, he could see the lustful desires and wants written all over her eyes. After they separated from the kiss, he said,

"Alright Akeno-san. Do you want to go into the bed or-"

"Just here would be fine. After all, you haven't done sex in the shower before am I correct?" Akeno said to him.

"N-no. But I didn't want to do it in here for fear of slipping while we're in the heat of the moment."

"Fufufu. Don't worry. We'll be fine. Just trust yourself and we'll be fine. After all, isn't shower sex one of your fantasies that you wanted fulfilled?"

"Yes!" Issei said with a perverted smile.

"Then what are you waiting for?~"

"Akeno-chan!"

He dived right at the naked busty woman, ready to rock her world.

* * *

 **Lemon Time!**

" **Having sex in the bed tends to get boring after a while. It's a nice thing to have a variety of setting just so that it's really interesting. Try to not mess this up partner!** " Ddraig said as he watched the two start their passionate romp in the shower.

Issei passionately kissed Akeno on the lips as the two are going to start the age old dance of sex. Instead of the bed, it's in the shower. The black haired beauty moaned into the kiss as she wasn't going to give up on the battle of tongues. Just because he already had sex twice and may have the mentality of an alpha male, doesn't mean she isn't going to cave in so easily. After all, if he wants it, he has to get it.

Issei knew that she isn't really going to cave in so he decided to play her game. The two continued to duel their tongues against each other until Issei's tongue conquered her. This made him grin in his mind as he now conquered the sadistic and masochistic queen of his dreams. He explored her mouth and rather loved the sweet taste of her mouth. Tasted like strawberries and peaches. A rather nice and delicious taste and he's addicted to have some more.

While they were kissing, Issei was groping her soft yet toned and supple body. He loved the way her skin felt under his touch. It was like satin and he wanted more of it. His arms snaked around her waist like a boa constrictor and held her body to his. He love the feeling of her body against his, more especially her big breasts that are squished to his chest. Akeno's arms were gently wrapped around his neck while deepening the kiss.

After a few minutes of making out, the two lovers separated. The male brunette then decided to move on to licking her neck. He came to love the taste of her skin and wanted to have some more of it. Lightly nipping on her neck resulted in her eliciting a soft moan from the raven haired beauty. Oh how her moans drove him insane. However, he doesn't want to immediately cave in. Patience is virtue.

Now you may be wondering why that may be the case. Well Issei's mentality is to pleasure the other gender making sure that they get the best service while waiting for his turn to be serviced. It may what many men would frown upon but that's the way Issei roles whenever it comes to this type of intimate activity.

And so far, the results were as you would expect. Utter bliss for the woman.

"Oh Issei~! It feels really good~." Akeno moaned.

Issei successfully left a hicky on her neck marking her as his now and nobody else to touch. The aroused teen looked at her lover's big tits in fascination. The shower droplets made them more enticing to look at as it made them glisten a bit more. This made the raven haired beauty blush in embarrassment. After all, it's her first time having someone, a man she is romantically in love no less, having stared at her boobs.

"Don't stare at me like that Ise-kun~. It's embarrassing for a woman you know?" Akeno crossed her arms to cover her big breasts and turned away while closing her eyes in embarrassment.

Issei was even more aroused as he witnessed a cute and innocent side to her. He's seen this side of hers a couple of times, but it never fails to grow old on him. Oh how grateful Maou-sama is to the human turned devil!

"Akeno-chan. You don't have to be shy around me. In fact, you're body is really beautiful."

Akeno blushed at the compliment from her lover. Issei took her arms off from her chest and started to fondle them gently. He knew that this is her first time and a woman's body is really sensitive at intimate contact. As much as he wanted to be rough with her, he's a gentleman first. He wants her first time to be memorable so he doesn't want to fuck up this tender and passionate.

As he was fondling her luscious twin orbs of flesh, his fingers sank into them. They're just like freshly baked buns for the

"Oh Issei~. More~." Akeno moaned softly as she bit on her index finger.

"As you wish my love." Issei whispered to her as he nibbled her ear while fondling her breasts.

Akeno arched her back allowing him to grope more. He continued to rub and massage those twin orbs until he spotted the erected nipples.

"Time to spice things up a bit..." Issei muttered as he took the erect pink bud to his lips.

Akeno moaned at the act and threw her head back a bit. She continued to tell him to ravage her more and more and Issei obliged to her request. As he was sucking, he twisted the other nipple making her moan a bit more loudly which caused a bit of an echo ringing around the enormous bathroom. He continued to do his pleasurable ministrations as he enjoyed fondling and groping her breasts more and more.

"I-Issei-kun. Don't just pay attention to my breasts only. You have to also do the same _down_ there as well."

Releasing the nipple from his mouth, the brunette teen decided to go ahead and do just that. He lazily trailed his left hand over her taut stomach then to her nether lips. She moaned as she felt his hand go over her pussy while his right was busy groping and rubbing her breasts. Her mind went crazy as the pleasure keeps getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh Ise-kun~. Don't stop."

"I don't intend to stop, my dear queen." Issei whispered into her ear.

His sexy voice just made her go over the edge. She screamed her release as she released a fountain of her love juice over his hand. Issei smirked as he just made Akeno Himejima cum to the heavens. After a few minutes, she calmed down and Issei decided to finally do the deed. Closing the shower, he then decided to finally insert himself inside Akeno.

"Are you ready Akeno-chan? This is going to hurt a bit."

"As ready as I'll ever be." Akeno said to her lover.

"Hold on tight as this is going to hurt a bit..."

Akeno did as she was told and held onto Issei's shoulders. Slowly but steadily, he inserted himself in. The raven haired beauty winced a bit in pain as she felt Issei's towering erection go inside her being. As he was fully inside of her, he didn't feel any barrier whatsoever. He assumed that she must have torn it during training which is understandable. Issei moaned at how tight and soft her pussy was. The tightness was out of this world and the walls were clenching around him like satin pillows trying to smother his giant penis.

"Are you alright Akeno?" asked Issei.

"I'm fine. You can go ahead and fuck me Issei-kun." Akeno said to him.

Obliging, he slowly rocked his hips into her. After pulling out, he slammed back into her making Akeno cry out in total bliss. He decided to be a tease and do this in such a slow and agonizingly sluggish pace. Akeno whimpered in dissatisfaction as she wanted him to fuck her senseless, not in such a slow pace.

"Issei. Please go faster. I want you to fuck me senseless~." Akeno said to him as she moaned when Issei slammed back into her.

"Alright then. Since you said please, I'll oblige to do so."

Issei then held his hands around her waist and started to plow through her like there's no tomorrow. Now this was what she wanted from her lover. Screw slow pace love-making! They can do that another time, but for now she wanted to be fucked fast and hard, just like the way she wanted to in her fantasies.

"O-oh Issei! It feels so good! I can't stop!" Akeno screamed as she felt the electrifying shock of her womb being pierced by his dick.

"D-damn. So tight. F-feels so good." Issei grunted while he kept fucking her in a fast, but steady pace.

The raven haired woman's mind can't form a single reasonable thought as she was pleasured by her lover. She screamed as she felt her G-Spot being pierced making her soft fleshy walls of her pussy clench a bit more tightly. Issei didn't relent as he mercilessly continued to fuck her more and more.

"D-damn Akeno! Feels really good!"

"Yes! Keep fucking me! Oh that's the spot!"

Issei could feel the pressure of his climax coming to him and he knew that he couldn't hold it in. Akeno is also feeling the same thing so she begged him to finish her off. After a couple of thrusts, he poked her G-Spot making her lose it.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Akeno's eyes rolled at the back of her head as her orgasm came into full circle. Issei grunted as he felt his essence flood her womb. He could feel her love juices spraying at their joined hips and also coating his dick. It was so pleasurable that Issei couldn't stop cumming into her.

After they calmed down from their respective highs, Issei fell on top of Akeno. She wrapped her arms around her lover while giving him kisses around his face. As Issei regained his breath, he gave her a passionate kiss. Separating from the kiss, he said to her,

"M-man. That felt good."

"Fufufu. You were good at hitting my pleasurable spots Issei-kun. As I have predicted, you are really an expert of pleasuring women."

Issei smirked at her.

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet."

"Fufufu. Is that a challenge?"

"I guess it is. Wanna take this to the bed?" Issei asked her.

"I would like to, but first, we have to get ourselves cleaned up. I don't want to fuck while we're wet and sticky from that intensive session we just had. Plus it wouldn't be comfortable when we're gonna sleep."

"Agreed. We'll take a quick one since I already took a shower. After all, taking a shower twice isn't really good for your skin."

Akeno nodded. As they took their quick shower, the two lovers just held each other enjoying the closeness. After that, they turned off the shower and dried themselves. Finishing up, Issei swept her off the floor carrying her bridal style. She giggled at the affectionate gesture but nonetheless loved it.

"My aren't you the romantic one?" Akeno gave him a peck on the lips.

"I aim to please my dear lady." Issei smirked to her.

They didn't bother to get themselves clothed as they are going at it again on bed. Ddraig decided to give his partner and Akeno some strength so that they wouldn't get exhausted that easily. He considers this as a gift for a performance well done. Laying her gently on the bed, Issei joined with her.

However, Akeno decided to change things up a bit. Flipping her lover underneath her, she decided to take the reigns now. He didn't mind it at all as it was only fair for her to get her turn in the domination. Inserting his dick inside her, she slowly started to bounce on him. Getting used to the pace, she then rode him like there's not tomorrow.

"Oh! This is the best position ever!"

"F-feels really good! Oh shit!"

The brunette felt her walls clenching around his member tightly. As she was thrusting her hips to his, he got up from his lying position and the two are now in a sitting position. Issei decided to add a bit of pleasure by adding some biting and licking to her breasts. As predicted, Akeno moaned in pleasure.

Akeno held his head and allowed him to nurse off her breasts making him look like a baby being breast fed by her mother. However, the moment she stopped bouncing on him, he pushed his hips which plunged his dick deeper into her. He just kept on thrusting into her more and more until he felt his climax approaching. Letting go of her breasts, he attached his lips to hers and the two passionately kissed while he thrusts in her. After a few more, Issei decided to warn her about his impending release.

"Akeno. I'm cumming!"

"Me too! Cum with me!"

Issei continued to fuck her until he finally released his seed into her womb, filling her up again. They didn't separate from the kiss as two moaned while they rode out their orgasms. Akeno held Issei close to her body making it appear as it they were molded into one. They continued to kiss until they needed some air in their lungs. As they separated from each other, there was a string of saliva connecting the two.

"Akeno, want to go for one more?" Issei asked his lover.

"Yes."

"Then get on your hands and knees."

Akeno blushed at Issei's request. She along with Issei are going to make love in the same way that animals mate.

"So you're going to take me like an animal...how perverted of you..." Akeno said cutely.

"Well I intend to rut and mate like animals Akeno. It makes things more heated. Don't you agree my lovely queen?" Issei whispered to her making her shiver in excitement.

Issei teasingly slid his dick up and down her wet and moist pussy causing her to whimper in dissatisfaction. All she wanted is to have his dick in her slutty pussy. She wanted to experience the same pleasure over and over again until she passes out.

"Issekun! Please fuck me already! I can't take it anymore!" Akeno screamed.

"Such a needy slut. But since you were requested it, I can't deny you."

Issei slid right inside her easily and she screamed. The moment he slid in, her pussy tightened with a vice grip and it felt like she wanted to milk him dry. But he kept himself from blowing his cream into her. He began to thrust in her and showed no signs of stopping as he continued onslaught of her pussy. All you could hear now is moans, screams, and flesh smacking against flesh.

"D-damn. Really tight yet so good!" Issei gritted his teeth as he furiously pounded his way into her.

Akeno couldn't form any coherent thought as she felt her pleasurable spots being poked at. Her tongue lolled out from her mouth as she was seeing nothing but white. Issei then decided to fondle her breasts while fucking her. Her pussy got wetter as the brunette teen kept on fondling her breasts.

The raven haired woman kept on moaning more and more as her lover pounded more into her being. As she was being fucked mercilessly, her climax was approaching like a tidal wave. Issei was also feeling the same way as his dick was ready to cum into her womb.

"It feels so good! I'm gonna cum!" Akeno screamed.

"M-me too."

"Cum with me! Let's come together!"

"Here it is!"

With a final thrust, Issei poked his manhood and the two came at the same time. Akeno could feel his seed stuffing her womb while she started to squirt causing the bed to get more wet than before. As Issei was already done dumping his seed in her, he collapsed on top of her while Akeno followed suit.

"That was really fun Issei-kun." Akeno said while panting.

"Yeah. It was."

"Thank you Issei-kun."

Issei just smiled lovingly at her and kissed her passionately one last time.

 **Lemon End!**

* * *

Akeno and Issei wrapped themselves into the bed sheets and stared at each other lovingly for a few minutes. Then realization struck Akeno. She was worried about where the girls are. Normally whenever this happens, the girls would usually barge in and create some havoc. None of that was happening at all and she was starting to wonder where they may have been. Issei, noticing her fears squeezed her body in reassurance.

"The girls, Koneko, Irina, Asia, and Xenovia are in a hotel with mom and dad for an anime comicon taking place around town. Rossweisse is in a teacher's convention so she wouldn't be here during those days."

"Oh. I didn't know that." Akeno said to him.

"Now you know sweety. Let's go to sleep then shall we? We can spend the rest of my break from school going on a date and all that. Sounds good?"

"A date? Well I don't mind then."

"Then it's settled. For now, let's go to sleep."

So the two lovers snuggled into each other's arms and slept the night away.

* * *

A/N: here you guys go! Hope you guys enjoyed this and I'll see you on the next chapter of this delicious lemon series. Take care and stay classy.


	4. AN: Up for Adoption

A/N Notice

This is Giriko-99 here. I decided to put this story up for adoption due to my busy schedule of doing part time jobs along with focusing myself on my college studies. I haven't been able to have time to post a chapter up due to work and school and whenever I come home I get exhausted.

I know its no excuse but I just can't find time to complete this fic. However, if anybody wants to adopt my story and create a better version of it than the one I have written, then either PM me or place your wanting to adopt the story in the comment section.

The choice of women in Issei's harem is up for you to decide and whether you want to place plot and lemons in the story or have it be a full blown smut story is up to you as well. If you want to include some girls from a different anime or cartoon in Issei's harem I give you my full blessing. Just remember to notify me before adopting the story.

May good fortune be blessed upon you.

-Giriko-99


	5. AN: Adoption News!

**A/N:**

 **Hey guys, its Giriko-99. Hope you guys are having a lovely Christmas or currently enjoying a joyous holiday if you don't celebrating Christmas. I have some news for you.**

 **My story is getting adopted. Yes that's right. My story that I didn't finish is now getting adopted.**

 **Now you might be wondering, are you sure that's a right move because there are some authors out there that are not great in creating a better product than the original writer? Rest assured, my friends, the author and I agreed that I'll be proof reading his works and make some editing changes.**

 **Speaking of which, who is the fella that decided to ask me for a request? Well my friends, the person who asked me if he or she can adopt this story goes by the name of SSGSSIshiko. His writing style isn't bad. In fact, I can easily follow the plot line really well without any issues whatsoever. The only thing SSGSSIshiko needs to do is a bit of grammar correction, punctuation, structure, and other writing bits and pieces but overall, it's great.**

 **Giving it an 8 to at least an 8.9 out of ten for writing style.**

 **So if you want to see my adopted story you can go to his name right there.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoy his version of my story and I hope you guys have a lovely holiday season.**

 **\- Giriko-99.**


End file.
